


Reckless Behavior

by MissELY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissELY/pseuds/MissELY
Summary: The low keen that escaped her lips was almost too loud in the silence of the hall.“Quiet,” he whispered into her neck, so soft it was more air than words.He took up the space behind her, heat on her back, one hand on her neck holding her still, the other wrapped around her hips, keeping her tucked up against him. His face was in the crook of her neck, so she felt him pant as he pressed her further into the cool stone of the wall.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 32
Kudos: 382
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Reckless Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



> Inspired by Elithien's wonderful and _inspiring_ painting.
> 
> See it on Instagram.
> 
> Also shout out to the fabulous Dramione discord.

The low keen that escaped her lips was almost too loud in the silence of the hall.

“Quiet,” he whispered into her neck, so soft it was more air than words. 

He took up the space behind her, heat on her back, one hand on her neck holding her still, the other wrapped around her hips, keeping her tucked up against him. His face was in the crook of her neck, so she felt him pant as he pressed her further into the cool stone of the wall.

Hermione’s hips hitched back into him, almost involuntary and the hand on her throat tightened in warning. The feeling of his fingers pressed into her delicate skin only made her do it again.

They had been out on patrol, just finishing up and then they had been bickering and then he had said  _ something _ and she had been up in his face and then—

And then—

And then she had been pressed up against the wall, his mouth hot and demanding on hers as her hand snaked through his hair, pulling slightly too hard. One of his hands came to cup her face, the touch soft in contrast to the sharp nip he gave her lower lip. His other hand went to her hip, pulling her in close so she could feel his hardness through their clothes, could almost imagine what it would feel like to have that press into her, to have that split her open.

And then she had moved in closer to him, her hand going to his chest, fingers finding their way between the buttons of his shirt to touch the skin there. His hand on her throat had gentled and drifted towards her breasts. It hovered there for a second, almost questioning before she had arched her back and wrapped one leg around him, presenting herself to him, to his touch. The hand that was on her hip went up to hold the thigh wrapped around him, fingertips making indentations on her bare skin.

And then his lips had moved to her throat, making her breath hitch as he bit down slightly too hard and then soothed the mark with his tongue. Her hand that was in his hair went to his hip to try to pull him closer. He loosened her tie and undid her top few buttons. His hand dipped under her shirt, finding her lace-clad breast, running his thumb over her nipple. She made a whimpering sound deep in her throat which made him grind up against her. The hand on her thigh moved higher until it was under her skirt right up against where the elastic of her knickers cut into her skin.

And then he had hesitated again until—

“Please, Draco.” Her voice was hoarse and wanton in a way she had never heard herself before.

Instead of going closer to where she wanted him to touch, where was now slick and throbbing and needy, his hand retreated and she almost sobbed at the loss. Instead, he pulled back and her hands dropped away from him. Her mind raced for what she could have done wrong, what made him stop. She half opened her mouth to say something before he pressed in close again, this time manhandling her so that her front was pressed up against the wall and whatever she had been about to say was lost in a huff of surprised breath.

“My perfect Golden Girl” he muttered into her hair, voice low and soft, one hand returning to her throat and his other going to her hip to pull her back in close. She bit back a moan and put her palms and forearms against the wall to brace herself.

His hand that was on her hip wandered first over her stomach and then down between her legs. He rucked up her skirt and pressed his palm between her thighs. She spread her legs to allow him better access, and he hummed appreciatively.

“You’ve got to be quiet for me. Can you be quiet?” His breath on her neck made her grind back against him with a small moan.

His laugh was just puffs of hot air against her cheek. “That’s not being quiet. We wouldn’t want the role model, the perfect Head Girl to get caught being fucked up against the wall in the hallway where anyone could see, would we?”

Hermione bit down on her lip to try to keep back the noises she wanted to make, and instead snaked a hand behind her to cup him through his pants. He grunted at the contact and she smiled, all feminine satisfaction.

She tried to get to his belt unbuckled, but the angle was awkward. Both of his hands left her body so he could help her. He pulled his pants down enough so that she could wrap her hand around his cock. The angle was still awkward, but he was hot and hard and she had enough range of motion to smooth her thumb over the tip of his cock. Both of his hands now were grasping her hips, hard enough so she knew there would be bruises in the morning.

His mouth was sucking another mark into her neck. One of his hands returned to cupping her through her knickers before moving so that he could pull them aside and touch her bare skin. She felt his calloused fingertips circle her clit once and then twice and she whimpered.

“You’re so wet for me. Does that turn you on? The idea that someone could come by and find out you’re not Ms. Perfect? That you’re begging for me to take you here out in the open?” His voice was like dark silk and she shuddered against him.

Hermione used the hand that was touching his cock to ruck up the back of her skirt. She pressed her bum into him, begging for more. She needed him inside her more than she needed anything else at that moment. He got what she needed almost instantly. 

He used the hand that was on her cunt to pull her panties aside enough to let him push into her. She did her best to guide him inside but his cock slipped and hit her clit, forcing a low moan out of her mouth. They tried again and then he was in her and she was deliciously stretched.

Her hand reached back around his hip to pull him deeper and the other remained braced against the wall. One of his hands went to her abdomen to hold her against him while the other grabbed the tie that was hanging loose between her breasts, before drifting back to her throat.

For a minute the only sounds were the smack of their skin and the harsh panting of their breaths. 

She keened low in her throat, and he told her to be quiet and then his hand that was holding her hips to his, dipped under her skirt to circle her clit again and again and again and—

She came with a moan that she tried to hold in by biting her lip. She bit so hard she was afraid she might break the skin. Draco pressed into her a few more times and then his hips stuttered and she felt the rush of wetness that accompanied his completion. They stood like that for a second, trying to catch their breaths.

Draco pulled himself out of her and took half a step back. Her kickers slid back into place, holding his cum inside her, she thought with an involuntary shiver that made her pussy clench. The back of her skirt that been held up by their bodies drifted back over her bum and she leaned more fully into the support of the wall.

She heard the clink of his belt buckle as he put himself to rights and realized she should probably do the same. While it was well after curfew, there was still the chance that a professor, or heaven forbid Mr. Filch, would come by and see her. 

Hermione took a deep breath to gather her wits about her. She was gearing up to push off against the wall when Draco leaned in close and pressed a soft kiss under her ear.

“See you back at the dorms, Granger,” he said warmly. She watched as he turned and made his way back towards the Head Dorms, whistling tunelessly.

Merlin, he was going to be insufferable after this.

But still, she wondered if she could get him to do rounds with her again tomorrow.


End file.
